How Much Harry Potter Loves Hermione Granger
by MiniPoe
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are married, Draco is a Death Eater who wants to marry Hermione, need I say more. Harry and Hermione are 21 NOT THE OTHER CHANGE!!! i ACCIDENTLY MESSED UP. REVEIW PLEAZE. NO FLAMES. please :)


31-year-old Hermione pushed Draco and his Dad and 3 others Death Eaters as she ran to the center where the 31-year-old Harry lay hurt. Draco ran to put a spell on her to stop.  
  
"Stop and let her say good bye to her sweet before you take her," Voldermort told Draco chuckling. Draco stopped and went back to his place in the circle. Next to his father.  
  
"I'll never give and I WON'T MARRY DRACO MALFOY YOU MENTAL CASE. He has asked me just to go out with, even when I am married to Harry. I will never ever MARRY HIM!!!!!!!!!!!," Hermione yelled but Voldermort only chuckled. A blue light flashed and then Hermione was bounded to Draco. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"Sorry can't, besides don't you want to be able to see your husband die," Malfoy sneered and Hermione struggled to get to Harry.  
  
"Let her go Voldermort, it is me you want not her."  
  
"Well Potter," he paused looking at the young girl bound to his best Death Eater, "for Draco, the best Death Eater I have had so far. She's just right."  
  
Hermione shot a spell that let her be free of the binding, she then ran to her beloved husband. She whispered that she would never leave him before she was shot away by a green light. She then saw her tied without her wand to a rock by Draco.  
  
Draco was asked to tell how he became to love Hermione Granger and he started a short story. (A/N This is from a story called Love and Magic, Blue Moonlight, I DID NOT WRITE THIS!!!!!!! All I did was change the Draco's, he's, etc. to I's.)  
  
"I snapped "Hexes, Curses, and Other Really Bad Things" shut. I was sick of reading and knew I had the Avio curse down pat. If anyone tried to mess with me, I could definitely attack him or her with a flock of small twittering birds. The horror.  
  
Standing up and stretching. I decided I was going to go to my favorite spot in the Hogwarts castle. I knew that I would complete privacy there, and that I would have time to think without being interrupted  
  
I headed up into the West Tower. I paused with my hand resting on the doorknob. I knew that I wasn't suppose to be in the West Wing, let alone the West Tower. I disregarded that thought, I knew no one else could be up here.  
  
I pushed open the door VERY slowly and VERY quietly (just in case!!). I almost gasped with the astonishment when I saw Hermione sitting there with her eyes closed, underneath the stained glass.  
  
I thought for sure that she had heard me-so I stayed perfectly silent. Yet, she didn't even flutter her eyelashes in response to his entrance. I knew that I was lucky she had not heard me.  
  
For a moment I watched her, and I saw her in a new way that I had never thought possible. I knew no longer the old, bookworm, grade obsessed Hermione. I now saw an innocent, fun-loving and caring Hermione that I believed could give me the world if she was at my side.  
  
It was in that moment, with blue moonlight shining upon her face, that I, Draco Malfoy fell in love with Hermione Granger," and with that Draco finished his long tale while looking at Hermione like she was a goddess.  
  
Hermione muttered, "Give him the world if I was at his side, fat chance." She stared at Harry longingly.  
  
Harry was thinking of killing Malfoy if Voldermort hadn't been there.  
  
"Draco, touching, very touching. Harry I'll make you a deal. You do two things for me and I will let you live," Voldermort sneered at the helpless Harry.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"You have to watch Mrs. Harry Potter become Mrs. Draco Malfoy," at this Draco stared at while Hermione lovingly while all Hermione did was gag, "and become my slave," Voldermort laughed wickedly. "Either way I see Mr. Malfoy winning."  
  
"My Lord, may I sit with my soon to be wife," Draco coolly, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes, I think that will be pleasing, especially with the boy who lived, or should I say boy who lived, lost his wife, and died at Voldermort's feet?"  
  
The Death Eaters laughed.  
  
"Wait! I want to say something."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," Hermione winced and Voldmort looked happy about it.  
  
"If..If I marry Malfoy and do almost anything you want me to, will you let Harry's life be spared?" Hermione wished on all that was holy that he would say yes.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And before I marry Malfoy, uh, can I have some time with Harry please sir, my last request."  
  
Draco looked horror struck and glared at Harry. Voldermort said that would be fine, as long as they didn't have wands Hermione slipped hers up her sleeve and no one knew. They were given 7 minutes.  
  
Hermione told Harry that she would get his sword back with accio spell and that she would free him. Harry asked how and she showed him the wand. He was very happy. There time was up and Hermione went back unwillingly into Draco's arms. Just as Voldermort said the unforgivable curse Harry blocked it and they dueled.  
  
"Hermione, RUN!!"  
  
Hermione moved from Draco's arms Salazar Slythrin's sword almost hit her head.  
  
"I'll teach you to stand against me, to still love Potter," Voldmort yelled as he took another swing at Hermione. Harry blocked the swing of the sword with Godric Gryffindor sword as Draco tugged Hermione away. Hermione fought away from Draco, she couldn't leave Harry like that, even with Draco who kept shouting and telling her that she was his. She wouldn't take it. She wanted Harry back.  
  
Harry was then pierced with the sword but he whispered the Unforgivable curse and Voldermort blew up, all the Death Eaters scattered. But before Draco left he yelled, "I'll get the girl Potter and kill you." With that he left.  
  
"I am going to die Hermione I know it," Harry whispered looking at Hermione.  
  
"Don't say that you are going to die, don't you dare," tears running down her face. "The doctors are coming, then everything will be okay after they fix you up," she held him close  
  
"Don't lead me on, the only way that I could be okay is if they were here now," Harry whispered holding his stomach.  
  
"Well, I do know the spell, but I don't want it to kill you more, but I will anyway Oicurc!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no, what have I done!?!?"  
  
"Just kidding," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Harry James Potter!!"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Can I tell you 2 things?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know, and I love you too, Harry Potter," and with that they kissed and hopped onto the broom that was left at the Death Eaters circle and started to fly to Hogwarts. Little did they know what they would find there.  
  
The End (Or is it?) 


End file.
